Do You Love? - KakuHida
by Jwolf1999
Summary: Hidan asks Kakuzu a series of question. I promise the story is better than it sounds! Warning: BL, specifically KakuHida. Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Well, maybe the plot, but that's about it) Rated T for Hidan's mouth. Please Read and Review! :D


_Do you love? _

Hidan asked Kakuzu one day. "Hey 'Kuzu, do you love?" The miser raised an eyebrow at this. "What?" "I know you f'cking heard me, bastard!" Kakuzu was silent for awhile after that. "...Love what?" He asked finally. The zealot grinned, happy that he finally got the other's attention, and responded, "Y'know, just... love. Anything will f'cking do. So, do you?" Kakuzu pondered for a moment.

"Not really."

_Do you love money?_

Hidan asked Kakuzu when they reached an inn. It was cheap and dirty, but Kakuzu was a miser, and it was better than staying out in the downpour anyway.

"Do you love money?"

Emerald met violet as the raindrops pelted down on the windowpane. The sky was crying, Hidan thought. The sky was crying and it was amazingly beautiful to him. He likes the rain, likes the sound it makes when the light drizzle gently bathes the earth. He likes how the thunder roars and how the lightning streaks across the dark skies. He likes it a lot, but not as much as the man in front of him. The zealot furrowed his brows in confusion. Where did that come from?

"No. " Kakuzu's short reply startled him. "No?" He questioned. "No," his partner confirmed, "Money makes the world go round, but to say I hold it dear to my heart like a lover would his soulmate, would be exaggerating." Hidan rolled his eyes and voiced his disagreements. A glare from Kakuzu shut him up immediately.

_Do you love pain?_

Hidan asked Kakuzu as they finished off a particularly gruesome mission. "Do you love pain?" Kakuzu blanched, "If you mean Leader, then definitely no." "F'ck, you sick dumbass!" He calmed down a bit and asked again, "Do you love pain, as in gore and torture and all that awesome sh't, y'know?" His partner was silent as they prepared on their journey back. Kakuzu may not know it, but Hidan admires him, especially in battles. He admires the way Kakuzu moves, maneuvering through the hordes of enemy, how nothing seems to hinder the man. He admires the way Kakuzu looks, with the crimson red all around him, and on him, and the breathtaking eyes of emerald that seems to look in his direction every now and then.

He stared at his partner, waiting for a response. The miser thought for a while, and admitted, "No, not particularly. I enjoy it, I savor it, I anticipate it, but I don't love it." The zealot seemed to be in deep thought (Kakuzu snorted at this thought) and kept quiet as the duo walked on.

"Ne, Kakuzu," the albino stopped walking. "Do you love me?"

The elder of the two stiffened. They stood there, not talking, not moving, just staring at each other. The younger of the two looking up at his partner, his violet eyes looking exceptionally gentle, the sadistic and gory nature previously vanishing without a trace. The forest was quiet as the albino waited for an answer. Kakuzu stayed quiet, his eyes betraying several emotions neither of them really understood. Then he turned to his partner, and with a deep breath, replied, "Hidan, you're the most annoying person I've met, constantly whining and complaining about everything. You have the strangest religion (Hidan protested a little), you disregard the power of money, not to mention that we disagree on almost everything." Hidan was quiet, but the stitched-nin could see the hurt reflected in those violet eyes. "F'ck, sorry I asked-" "I'm not done yet." The zealot looked up, surprised. "You're a foul-mouthed brat and I can't stand your presence. Yet, when you're gone, I miss you. When you're hurt, I worry. You have the most beautiful eyes ever (Hidan wanted to say he likes Kakuzu's eyes better) and I find myself staring at you more often than not. You're an amazing person to me and therefore," the zealot held his breath in anticipation, his face flushed after hearing a speech like that. The miser smiled, and though both knew what he would say, he continued,

"Yes, Hidan, I love you."


End file.
